My Turn This Time
by stickynotelover
Summary: It didn't really matter, but Shinichi knew it would bother him forever now, after not thinking about it since his Conan days. So that's why he figured, the quicker he got there, and done with it, the better. Oneshot ShinichixRan


**This idea popped into my mind sometime Saturday night, and I've really been trying to post something else up, but never seem to finish stuff. (Mostly, because I'll have a plot and moments, but no ending. ^^;)**

**I wasn't planning on posting a romance yet, but it's pretty much the only complete thing I'm happy with how it came out/that I don't have to try to fix somehow.**

* * *

**My Turn This Time**

She wasn't expecting him to be here. Standing exhausted at her front door, breathing heavy, like he just ran a marathon. She was surprised when he stated he had sprinted all the way to her house from his.

He didn't exactly live down the street.

Ran took another good look at him before stating half-jokingly, "Okay, I give up. What are you doing here?"

Shinichi was still standing before her; on the welcome mat they recently placed in front of the living quarters of the Mouri residence, trying to quickly grab a good lung full of oxygen.

"I-I forgot… to do… something." The young detective rasped out slowly.

Ran looked bewildered at him as he hunched over still trying to breathe normally, almost like he expected that one short statement was supposed to explain everything.

Uh, no, it didn't, actually.

She figured it be best to get him to sit and recover before being probed for better answers, so she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged Shinichi to the couch to (as a certain Osaka acquaintance would say) 'pop a squat'.

"Get your lungs working and then explain." Ran commanded, standing before him in a motherly fashion, arms crossed and legs akimbo.

Shinichi in response breathed deeply and shook his head standing, proving his tallness compared to hers. He gently gripped her upper arms before switching places with her suddenly.

Ran now sat on the couch and Shinichi stood before her. The young woman began to stand, a searing question itching to get off her tongue, but the young man seized her by the shoulders and carefully compelled her to return to her seat.

"Stay and sit. I'll be right back." Shinichi said, air coming and going properly again, then walked off to the inner rooms of the house.

She honestly didn't want to, but she caved and stayed when he had turned suddenly, making sure she was still sitting. Once he was completely out of sight, she slouched back into the cushions of the sofa. Ran let out an over dramatic and loud sigh, but otherwise remand quiet waiting for him to return.

'_I'm always waiting for you aren't I?'_ the long haired blue eyed girl snorted at the terrible irony she believed belonged to that thought.

Kudo Shinichi was no longer the child he was pretending to be. That was 3 years of anger one Mouri Ran thought she should've dished at him, but she hadn't. Embarrassingly enough, she cried for most of his truth revealing moment.

And she had karate chopped his rear a good one, too.

She had cried, she had yelled, she had beaten the crap out of him, and he just stood there and took it. Once she had finished he very sweetly asked if they could be together forever, now.

That defiantly caused her to cry all over again.

They didn't call themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. Not lovers either, they just said they were now them with a non platonic relationship.

Hmm, that was over 2 months ago. Time seemed to be quicker now that the long waiting was over.

'_What IS he doing anyways?'_

As if Ran's thoughts called him forth, Shinichi appeared abruptly, arms full of many different items.

That she recognized to all be hers.

She stood to question him on why he had her stuff, when he wordlessly set everything on the coffee table placed before the couch and her herself.

Stranger still, he then sat opposite her, on the floor, and stared at Ran in she thought was patiently waiting for her to return her backside to the couch. When she did, Shinichi nodded once (he _was_ waiting for her to sit) and then started sorting through the little pile of random belongings.

The young karate expert was confused as the young detective seemed to come to a decision on an item and picked it up. She realized it was a charm bracelet she received from him on-

"Happy Birthday."

Say what?

Shinichi set it away from the pile and picked something else up, a lovely scarf she got from him for-

"Merry Christmas."

Okay, seriously, what was he doing?

He again set the thing aside and picked another thing up. Oh, that-

"Happy New Year."

-And she'll just sit there and let him do his thing then, whatever his _**thing**_ exactly was.

He repeated this whole ritual twice more, give or take a random occasion where a present was not given to her, before he had everything out neatly in 3 rows of odd numbers.

Ran still didn't understand what he was doing. And she voiced that, noticing how Shinichi became quickly nervous, stuttering and squirming all over.

"T-these are the gifts I gave you…" Okay, she got that.

"…Over, the last 3 years…" Okay the separate rows became clear.

"…As Conan…" Ah yes, she had forgotten completely that it was 'Conan' who gave them to-

"But, not as myself." Shinichi finished suddenly, shyness almost gone and looking quite serious and determined now.

'_As Conan, but not as himself…' _Ran repeated mentally several times, even though it clicked upon his saying it.

He was…

He was…

He was…

She peered down at the past presents in a different light now. They were no longer sitting in some weird fashion; they were now all lined up in order from the first one given as Conan, to the last given as Conan.

Looking very pretty and back to its brand new self again. No longer was the wear and tear from use there, in her eyes, it was them being given for the first time, to her.

'_I'mnotgonnacryI'mnotgonnacryI'mnotgonnacryI'mnotgonnacryI'mnotgonnacry I'mnotgonnacryI'mnotgonnacryI'mnotgonnacryI'mnotgonnacryI'mnotgonnacry'_

Too late did that mantra begin in her mind. The happy tears were already pouring out and dragging themselves down her face. Even when she heard Shinichi, the gloriously wonderful man, speak after such a silence did her eyes not turn from the army of gifts.

"I-I'm not saying or even suggesting that you should forget them when I, er 'Conan' gave them to you. It's just that I felt really bad that I couldn't openly give them as myself, and I had started thinking about that this morning again, for some reason, and just-"

Ran during his long sentenceness, which she wasn't even listening to, had gotten up and carefully walked around the table and unceremoniously plopped down in his crossed leg lap and hug him around the waist like he was a plushy teddy bear.

She did remember that this particular teddy bear breathed though.

Shinichi, the unprepared one just let out strange surprised noises and felt heat rush from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. He listened to Ran cry and mutter millions of thank yous into his shirt before he felt himself start lightly laughing while returning the hug and giving her back millions of you're welcomes.

There was much gratitude to go around.

_End._

**OMAKE**

After much more bear hugs, happy laughing and even happier crying, Shinichi thought it was about time he finished is zealous gift giving moment. He pulled Ran off him, just enough to be face to face, seeing she had stopped crying, but not at all less joyful.

"That's right; I haven't finished giving you your presents." Shinichi tried to pull off a sudden realization look, trying not to let on he had been anxiously waiting forever and a day to give this particular gift.

Ran face was in was now looking very bemused, and he found it just way too adorable, trying to figure out what present he hadn't given her. She had recalled each one given to her and knew there wasn't any other gifts that-

Shinichi watched as she gawked in wide eyed wonder at the little box he swiftly brought before her sight. He waited while she took in as much of its innocent, yet deeply emotional causing, square self as she could get. Shinichi could tell she probably wouldn't be opening the said box herself when he felt Ran tighten her hands around a good amount of his shirt.

"Ran…" she caused her to react and shift her stare to him, making complete eye contact with each other.

Shinichi began to slowly open the lid of the very attention grabbing box, trying to keep her, the beautifully adorable creature she was, looking at him for as long as possible.

The box was now open fully, showing the life changing ring inside to the world.

"Will you-"

Ran, feeling her patience rapidly depleting for once, decided to skip the pleasantries and get right down to business.

Tackling him to the floor hugging him even tighter than earlier, still remembering that he needs to breathe, before kissing him in a way, that he'd truly he would never to need to breathe again. (To make it last longer, of course.)

Shinichi unquestionably took that as a 'yes'.

* * *

**Wow. 4 hours. Took that long mostly because I couldn't decide if I wanted to end it how I was originally planning or with the proposal I thought half way through. **

**I didn't want to end it in a proposal, since it's done a lot of times, and that's not the point of this oneshot. But, it was too cute and funny to just toss the idea, so it became a omake.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and that it put a smile on your face like some many other peoples' fanfics do for me. Review if you like and thanks so much for reading.**

* * *


End file.
